


Hot & Steamy Night:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Commander/Captain Saga Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alley/Backway, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dancing, Dancing On The Floor/Salsa, Desire, Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Hot, Hot Sex, Kissing, Licking, Love Bites, Lust, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Night Out/Romantic Evening, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outing, Passion, Penises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Ripped/Torn Clothes, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Salsa Clubs/Clubs, Salsa/Salsa Dancing, Seduction, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Slapping, Stripping, Underwear, Underwear Kink, cosensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Connie & Steve are out on their date, As he promised, They went back to the club, where they fell in love, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of two of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*





	Hot & Steamy Night:

*Summary: Connie & Steve are out on their date, As he promised, They went back to the club, where they fell in love, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of two of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

"Where are we going, Love ?", Captain Connie Falsetti asked her lover, & boyfriend, Commander Steve McGarrett, as he was driving them to where their date is going to be, He said with a commanding tone, "We are going to a surprise destination, That's all that you are getting out of me, Got it, Gorgeous ?", she nodded, & huffed out in frustration, & the rest of the drive was made in silence. She knew whatever Steve had planned, It's gonna be really romantic & wonderful at the same time.

 

They got to the place, & Connie's eyes went wide, as she was definitely surprised, "Ohhh, Steve, This is where we fell in love", she said smiling, as she was waiting for him to come, & get her out of the truck, He opened the door, & offered his arm to her, She took it, & they went straight for the entrance to **_Coconut Grove_** , where they gonna have a fun night together, & maybe something more is gonna happen, If they played their cards right. The Hot Salsa Music was pulsing through the sound system, & everyone, including Brian Lords, The Owner, was having a great time too.

 

"Hey, Connie, Where have you been hiding your beautiful self ?", The Friendly Owner asked, as he was busy making her usual drink for her. "I have been busy, Bri, You know how it is, Plus, Me & Steve are always making time for each other". Brian nodded his approval, "Good, Your relationship should always be on the top of the list", He hugged & shook Steve's hand, "Hello there, Buddy, I am so glad to see you, Here's your Longboard", & he handed the beer over, as he said this. "Thanks, Brian, I needed this", The Former Seal said, & took a swig, He & his lover were checked out that night's scene.

 

The room was hot & steamy, & it's just not from the temperature in the room, Everyone was having a blast showing off their moves, "Shall we, **_Sexy_** ?", Steve cooed seductively, as he offered his hand, "Let's do it, **_Sailor_** ", The Beautiful Captain said with equal seduction, They got on the dance floor, & they were getting into it, Connie was moving her hips, & she was making sure that Steve was feeling her arousal, as he moved with her & against her. There was beads of sweat coming down on their skin, but they aren't bothered by it, or grossed out, The Couple just kept on dancing, & they were gaining the attention of the patrons.

 

It was soon after, That they were getting tired, & they went to get another around of drinks, paid for them, & sat at their table for awhile. Then, They couldn't keep their hands off of each other, as they got into the darkest part of the alley, away from the club, so they wouldn't be discovered. He had her turned around, as she was facing a brick wall, "I am gonna fuck you hard, hot, & dirty, **_Slut_** !", he exclaimed, as he growled with lust, desire, passion, with seduction in his voice, as he whispered into her ear. She shivered in response, as he tore down her panties roughly,  & clean off of her body, He threw them carelessly to the side. She wiggled her ass teasingly, & he smacked it, " ** _Tease_** , You _are_ mine now", he said seductively, as he thrusted into her,  & she moaned, liking that he was taking charge.

 

"Come on, Come on", he said urgently, as he thrusted into her even harder, so he could create a rhythm, & he threw bottom of her dress up, He was smacking each asscheek, punishing them, as she was moving slowly, & clenching herself around his cock. He bent down, & rimmed her, giving her the best anal, & anal sex that she ever had. He kissed & licked her inner thighs, & legs, He wanted her also to feel like she was being treated like gold, while she was with him. He also knew that he could tease too, He turned her around, & he pulled her dress up, making her arms immobile, as he kissed his way down, as he teased her pleasure center, She cried out, exclaiming, "You are making me wet, & I am gonna cum, If you do that !", But, He didn't care, The Five-O Commander was having his fun, & doesn't care about what the fuck is gonna happen at that moment.

 

He attacked, licked, nibbled, played, & tortured her breasts & nipples, like a hungry baby would, She came hard from that instantly, & then he grinded into her, making her feel even more sensitive, & couldn't stand to be touched. As he was working her over, She came multiple times, Steve followed, as she was releasing her orgasm, & was in a bliss. She got out of her grasp, ripped open his dress shirt, pulled his pants down further, & she had her fun for awhile, Steve had no choice, because he was at her mercy. She denied him, & controlled his orgasm, Then, He came, & she followed, As they were orgasming, They left claiming & love bites on each other. Nipples, & Cocks were being worshiped, & teased, When they were done, & spent, They fixed themselves up, as best as they can, & headed for the silverado, that was parked in their usual spot.

 

Connie picked up her ruined panties, & stuffed them into her small purse, before they left, Steve started up the car, & they got out of the parking lot, Connie wanted to punish Steve for ruining her favorite pair of panties, so she snuck over seductively, & got in between Steve, & the steering wheel, She slowly, & agonizingly pulled down the zipper of his pants, & pulled his rock hard, & large penis out, She gave him a look, that said, _"DON'T TOUCH, YOU TOUCH, I STOP !"_ , She began to give him the best blowjob & handjob, as he was breathing harshly, & was trying to focus on the road, He knew that if he played his cards right, They would be having sex all night, til the morning sun comes up. So, He just focused on getting them home safely, & in one piece.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
